


Destroy

by philos_manthanein



Series: Kadir Is A Problem [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Consent Issues, M/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Kadir wants X6 to fuck him or kill him, preferably both.





	Destroy

**Author's Note:**

> Starring my problematic Lone Wanderer turned Courier turned Commonwealth tourist, Kadir.

X6 is probably the best gift Kadir ever received, which really makes it kind of a shame that Kadir went and blew up the Institute. Kind of, but not really. He doesn't think they could make another courser quite like X6-88. Even if they could, that's all the more reason to get them out of the way. He'd like to keep his special murder machine all to himself.

Kadir has seen a lot of coursers since he came stumbling into the Commonwealth from back west. None of them match X6. Then again, most of them didn't live long enough for Kadir to judge.

Kadir knows X6 is unique because he's malfunctioning; Not that Kadir has run any diagnostics on him or anything. It's kind of obvious, since it's no secret Kadir was responsible for the destruction of the Institute.  Coursers were supposed to be their greatest, most loyal, most dangerous creations. Supposed to be, but like all tech they're prone to the occasional glitch. From what he's learned, both from his time in the Capital Wasteland and here, he knows coursers aren't beyond developing that curious little virus called free will.

So, either the Institute reprogrammed him to be firstly loyal to Kadir, or X6 has decided to be so on his own. Otherwise, he would have tried to kill him by now. That's only a little disappointing. Kadir loves a good, bloody fight to the death.

So long as X6 is obedient to him, though, there are other ways Kadir can have some fun.

They're sitting in the ruins of Boston Airport; Another destruction of Kadir's doing. This area was once some sort of lounge, he thinks, judging by all the rotting chairs and rugs. There are remnants of a bar near the one wall that's left standing. It's kind of surprising anything was left intact after the spectacular, firy collapse of the Prydwen.

It was exciting, getting to knock down the Brotherhood a few more pegs. It's not that he's  on some moral crusade or anything. Some would question if he had any morals at all. (He does, sometimes.) He just got tired of the Institute and Brotherhood making their little dick measuring contest such an inconvenience.

Luckily his actions have brought him into the good graces of the Railroad. They think he's an ally, or at least a useful tool, letting him into all their cozy secret spaces. He has so many plans for those underestimating synths and their squishy human pals. He's giddy just thinking about all the Institute tech he has salvaged and tucked away.

Which brings Kadir back to X6. He watches the courser diligently stoke the fire they built on the concrete. He's quiet, but glances over at Kadir like he knew he was being watched. His sunglasses are off, not because it's night but because Kadir told him to take them off. He likes X6's eyes. They're intense and pretty, just like X6 himself.

"Take off your coat." Kadir instructs.

X6 blinks once, then does as he was told. Stripping away that heavy leather trench reveals a thin black undershirt, tucked into his black pants. Kadir watches X6 fold his coat neatly and set it aside. Then Kadir moves, crawling around the edge of the fire to where X6 sits on the ground.

Kadir doesn't hesitate to invade X6's personal space. He's pretty sure that such a thing doesn't exist between them, either by duty or consent. Either way works for Kadir's needs.

He climbs into X6's lap, letting his legs rest at his sides and planting his feet behind X6's back. Kadir sits on X6's crossed legs. For a moment, he looks into X6's eyes, trying to see if he can make out anything mechanical in them. He never can.

X6 squints and his eyes shift just a little. It's like he's trying to gauge Kadir, to figure out what he wants. That should be obvious, Kadir thinks, but he has to admit he's often unpredictable too.

He runs his hands, calloused from leaving a trail of mayhem across this broken country, up X6's bare arms. His skin is warm, always is, and Kadir always finds that surprising. Their skin is almost the same color, though Kadir's holds a more reddish undertone. X6 feels so life-like in other ways too.

Kadir silently thanks whichever crazy, perverted scientist thought coursers needed nice, large functional cocks.

"X6..." Kadir says warmly into the courser's ear, as if he needs to be seductive to get what he wants.

"Yes, sir?" X6 replies cool as ever.

Then X6 puts his hands on Kadir's hips and squeezes. It makes Kadir shiver and grin, brushing his mouth against X6's neck. Those little things X6 does to Kadir on his own volition really are thrilling. Dangerous too, which only turns Kadir on more.

"You're gonna fuck me." Kadir says, wriggling his butt in X6's lap.

"Okay." Replies X6, and he instantly lunges forward, knocking Kadir hard onto his back and planting his hands on either side of Kadir's head. "Like this, sir?"

"Very good." Kadir smiles and nods though he's still wincing from the force of being slammed into the concrete. "You're gonna choke me too."

"How hard?" X6 asks as he already starts yanking Kadir's jeans and underwear off.

"As hard as you like." Kadir sucks on his bottom lip, watching X6 get his own clothes out of the way.

X6 pauses a moment like he's thinking. Like he's almost unsure; Kadir feels his stomach flip excitedly at the prospect X6 might actually consider killing him. He wonders if he'd even get the chance to cum. Fuck, his cock is so hard.

X6's synthetic dick is hard too. He's drawing his palm along it, twisting over the head. They don't have any lube on hand, so X6 salivates and spits heavily into his hand. It's kinda cute that he thinks that's necessary. He's built to handle worse discomforts than fucking Kadir dry. And Kadir, well, he's more in it for the pain.

When X6 shoves his cock into Kadir it hurts, burns. It's wonderful. Kadir's heart swells with joy as all his nerves ache and throb. He can feel his blood rushing through his body like hot oil. His brain tells him to make it stop, but Kadir asks for "More".

There's a thrill in his throat when X6 puts his hands around his neck. The pressure is tight and consistent, making Kadir's mouth fall open. He has to gasp for every tiny bit of air as X6 slams his cock into him. The back of Kadir's head hits the concrete with every powerful thrust. His eyes roll back and everything goes hazy, then black. X6 lets go and the air comes rushing back into Kadir's lungs. He cums hard, shooting heavy strands of milky semen across his own dirty shirt and coat.

Kadir is still panting and his brain is in a fuzzy whirl as X6 works to get his pants back on for him. He's not even sure if X6 came at all, though he knows he doesn't actually have any seed. Well, too late to be concerned with that anyway.

When Kadir finally opens his eyes, X6 is leaning over him, looking at him. His eyes seem like they're searching again, assessing Kadir for something. Kadir just grins up at him and reaches a finger up to gently boop his nose like a child.

"Sir, are you satisfied?" X6 asks.

Kadir laughs, feeling his own cum going cold in the fabric of his clothes. "Yes, good job."

"I have another set of clothes, should you require them." X6 glances down Kadir's body.

"Nah." Kadir says, finally sitting back up.

"Gross, sir." X6 replies.

Kadir laughs again. Yes, X6 is definitely the best gift he ever recieved.


End file.
